Hammam
by Pilim
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Lorsque Gustav et Georg... [OS  Yaoi] Vos impressions?


"Salut David! Ca va?"

"Bonjour Gustav, oui ça va merci"

"Dis, Georg et moi on voudrait faire un peu de sport, il serait possible de réserver la salle de sport de l'hôtel pour 1 ou 2 heures?"

"Ecoute, jpense que c'est pas impossible, mais par contre je vais voir ça pour ce soir comme ça on ne pénalise pas trop les autres clients."

Le jeune batteur lui fit un grand sourire, il était vraiment content, lui et Georg aimait beaucoup se dépenser sur des machines de "tortures"…contrairement aux jumeaux qui étaient aussi sportifs que des tranches de jambon.

Ils avaient besoin du sport pour évacuer la tension des concerts, le stress que leur imposait leur quotidien maintenant que le groupe était célèbre. Alors dès que c'était possible, ils demandaient à leur manager de leur réserver une salle de sport dans les différents hôtels qu'ils traversaient.

Gustav alla faire un tour dans Paris, une casquette sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il passait inaperçu. Se promenant tranquillement, il entra dans un magasin de souvenirs et acheta quelques petits cadeaux pour sa famille et son meilleure amie. Quelle chance il avait quand même de pouvoir voir autant de villes…Et puis Paris, c'est Paris quoi! Une ville magique. Il s'arrêta dans un café typiquement parisien pour boire un cappuccino, et en profita pour écrire quelques cartes postales.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, il trouva Georg accoudé au bar en compagnie d'une jolie brune aux yeux bleus qui avait un grand sourire, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Quel tombeur celui-là, les médias se focalisaient sur Tom, mais son ami bassiste n'était pas en reste.

Il s'avançait vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit :

"Hé Gus!"

Il se retourna et vit Georg s'avancer vers lui :

"J'ai vu David, l'hôtel nous laisse la salle à partir de 21h"

"C'est cool. On se retrouve dans la chambre 5 minutes avant et on descend ensemble?"

"D'ac!"

"Bon j'y retourne Luna m'attend!!!!"

Gus lui adressa un grand sourire puis remonta dans sa chambre où il se mit devant la télé. Deux heure à tuer…Tiens la redif' du concert de Metallica. Cool! Malgré sa passion pour le groupe, il s'endormit profondément. Jusqu'à ce qu'un truc chevelu lui saute dessus.

"GUSSSSSSSS!! WAKE UPPPP!!"

"Groumphhhh"

"Nan pas de groumphhhh, prend tes affaires, on descend!"

"J'arrive…"

Les garçons se rendirent donc à la salle de sport, s'échauffèrent puis s'acharnèrent pendant près d'une heure sur des machines diverses et variées.

"Ptinnnnnn jsuis dead" s'exclama le blond

"Moi aussi, on va sfaire un hammam pour bien finir?"

"Okay"

Les deux garçons retournèrent au vestiaire, se déshabillèrent, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le plus simple appareil dans la même pièce, mais après tout ils étaient potes et faisaient du sport, donc pas de problème…

Ils ressortirent habillés d'une simple serviette blanche nouée autour des hanches et se rendirent au hammam.

L'endroit était complètement empli de vapeur, on y voyait pas à 20 centimètre.

"Quelle chaleur…" souffla le bassiste

"C'est un peu le but quand même" sourit Gustav

Ils s'installèrent et respirèrent profondément essayant de s'adapter à la moiteur étouffante du lieu.

Soudain, Georg sentit une main se poser sur son genoux, il s'écarta vivement.

"Hééé qu'est ce que tu fais??!!

"…"

"Gus? Il t'est arrivé quoi là?" sa voix laissait plus transparaitre son étonnement qu'une quelconque colère.

"…"

"Hey, réponds moi"

Et il lui répondit effectivement, d'une voix à peine audible

"Je suis désolée, excuse-moi, j'en avais juste…envie…"

Gustav attendait, angoissé, la réaction de son ami. Et la réaction, vint, surprenante…

Georg posa sa main sur le bras du batteur, "moi aussi j'en ai envie…"

Ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais la chaleur, la moiteur, la vapeur, les gouttes de sueurs sur leurs corps, tout ces éléments se conjuguais pour créer une atmosphère spéciale.

Georg prit les choses en main, il se rapprocha encore de son acolyte, glissa une main contre sa joue, approcha ses lèvres et les déposa sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Un simple baiser. Mais qui les enflamma l'un et l'autre. Le bassiste d'un mouvement se retrouva sur son ami qui était toujours assis. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de Georg puis les remonta le long de son dos et les fît glisser jusqu'à ses reins, il se rendit alors compte que la serviette avait glissé. Le bassiste était nu sur lui, son excitation grandissante.

Sentir ces mains sur son dos, le fit gémir, il embrassa son ami de plus belle, leur langues ses cherchaient, se trouver, jouaient…

Georg baissa les yeux et vit que la serviette qui recouvrait Gus était bien tendu, il décida de libérer sa virilité grandissante et souris de l'excitation bien visible du batteur.

Leurs bouches se détachèrent. Georg s'approcha de l'oreille de son ami et lui murmura "J'ai envie de toi…"

"Moi aussi"

Leurs souffles étaient rapides, leurs cœurs battaient vite…

Le bassiste s'agenouilla sur le sol, effleura le membre dressé qui se présentait à lui de ses longs doigts. Il sentit Gustav frémir sous sa caresse, il entreprit alors de resserrer ses doigts et d'entamer de doux va et viens, les gémissements qu'il entendait l'excitait encore plus. Il souffla doucement sur le sexe si sensible puis y posa ses lèvres. Il dépose un petit baiser puis joua avec sa langue tout en continuant les caresses avec sa main.

Devant les supplications du batteur, il le prit en bouche…excitant de plus en plus son vis-à-vis…

"Arr….arrête…je vais…." Georg comprit immédiatement le message et remonta aux côtés de Gustav qui entreprit à son tour de lui donner du plaisir, il le caressa longuement, lentement faisant monter progressivement le plaisir. Jusqu'à ce que le batteur, pousse un cri rauque, se libérant.

Georg repris rapidement ses esprits, fourra son visage dans le cou de son ami et l'embrassa doucement, mais lui laissant tout de même une marque rouge.

"Viens…" murmura le blond, agrippant les hanches de son amant. Il le positionna sur lui, puis commença à explorer son intimité. Lorsqu'il le pénétra doucement, une grimace de douleur se peignit sur le visage de Georg, elle fut balayée par le plaisir qui monta violemment en lui. La chaleur du lieu, la moiteur de l'endroit, l'expérience inédite…tout ça contribuait à accélérer leurs mouvements, à faire monter le plaisir. Gustav passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son ami, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, et c'est ainsi qu'ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissance…

Ils mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leurs esprits. Toujours enfermé dans le cocon créé par la vapeur du Hammam.

"On sort…? J'en peux plus là!" gémit Gustav

"Moi aussi…"

Ils sortirent de la pièce embuée, Georg en premier, une fois dehors…le batteur attrapa le bras de son amant et lui dit :

"Hé…tu regrettes?" Il baissa les yeux et rougis. "Parce que moi…non, rien du tout"

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Georg lui souriait sereinement: "Non je ne regrette absolument rien…je ne me l'avouais pas mais j'en avais envie depuis longtemps…"

Ils se douchèrent, se rhabillèrent remontèrent dans la suite qu'ils occupaient avec les jumeaux.

Ils étaient fatigués mais heureux, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur appartement les jumeaux étaient étalés devant la télé…l'un contre l'autre comme d'habitude…Georg et Gustav avaient l'habitude maintenant de les voir ainsi…

"Ah! Vous voilà vous deux!"

"Hé! Gus, t'as quoi dans le cou???"

Le batteur et le bassiste se regardèrent en souriant, puis Gustav attrapa la main de son amant sous les regards ébahis des jumeaux…


End file.
